cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shi Lijien
Shi Lijien was a Chinese general and statesman who ruled as the leader of China from 2002 to 2015, effectively and ruthlessly ruling as a dictator of the Communist People's Republic of China. Lijien heavily strengthened the already strong and powerful China and built up a massive army to enforce his wills and territorial expansions. Lijien built an incredibly strong alliance with Soviet Russia and had a very close relationship to Dimitri Kolskyev. Lijien lead China into World War III, and in the end, he and his country fell in 2015. Biography Shi Lijien was born on July 15, 1955 in China. He grew up to become a staunch Communist and, already at a young age, he became a Red Guard during the Cultural Revolution of Mao Tse-Tung. While growing up, he developed an intense hatred for Japanese people, due to the widespread destruction and brutal ravaging of China by the Imperial Japanese, in which members of his family were killed. Also during the Sino-Indian War, Lijien developed a deep hatred for Indian people as well, due to the the persecution and internment of Chinese Indians by India. Lijien ultimately became an officer in the Chinese People's Liberation Army, and shortly after the end of the Cold War, he became a leading general in the Army. He met Communist revolutionary Dimitri Kolskyev before the Second Russian Civil War and Lijien became a very strong supporter of Kolskyev and his hard line Communist beliefs. This relationship only strengthened once Kolskyev seized power in Russia. Despite Kolskyev's Russia already having a strong relationship with China, Lijien was very opposed to the more moderate government of the People's Republic of China. As he was now a leading general in the People's Liberation Army, he lead his forces in a coup that overthrew the moderate government, and Lijien immediately took power in all of China, becoming an effective dictator. As such, Lijien's Communist China became an extremely oppressive, brutal and nationalistic hard liner Communist nation. Lijien also heavily reinforced and indoctrinated the Chinese people with extremely racist beliefs that Han Chinese were superior to others and that both Indian and Japanese people were greatly inferior to them, leading to China becoming a very racist country. Lijien lead China into becoming incredibly strong and powerful, continuing economic policies that greatly strengthen China's economy and industry and building a very massive army to enforce his wills and policies. In 2008, Lijien's forces seize numerous Pacific islands, then his PLA forces invade India, but American troops fiercely battle his Chinese forces in India and the Pacific Islands. In early 2010, when World War III begins, Lijien's China immediately joins in on the side of Russia. China invades and seizes all of India and takes all the Pacific islands, then they seize Korea, Japan, all of South East Asia, Mongolia, then they invade and seize the Southern half of Africa, with Chinese forces fighting fiercely and hard to hold onto their new empire. Lijien's PLA engages in a very brutal, somewhat genocidal campaign against Japanese and Indians, as well as black Africans, brutally killing tens of millions of them through out the war. However, as the war rages on, with primarily American forces fighting very fierce and hard in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes against Chinese forces in their conquered territories, the Americans fiercely crush the Chinese force, with the Americans inflicting extremely heavy losses on the Chinese PLA. Though the PLA continues to fiercely resist, the Americans slowly liberate their conquered territories, with American troops fiercely crushing Chinese forces in battle. Eventually, American forces invade China and India, fighting fiercely against Chinese forces in numerous vicious battles in the thick jungles, rice fields and villages of India and China. As American forces keep fighting viciously in multiple fierce battles and skirmishes against the Chinese forces, with American troops fighting and fiercely crushing Chinese forces and inflicting very heavy casualties on the Chinese, the Americans capture most Chinese and Indian territory and then they keep fighting through China's thick jungles to assault the major cities of Beijing and Tianjin. As American forces crush the Chinese defenses in vicious battles for Beijing and Tianjin in late 2015, China officially begins losing the war. However, the surprise Russian counter invasions of late 2014 drive the Allied forces away, but the Allies start slowly begin clawing the territories back inch by inch. Finally after much fierce fighting, by mid 2016, China officially surrenders as Beijing and Tianjin are captured. This is immediately followed with Lijien committing suicide in the Forbidden City. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Cimil's History